With rapid development of wireless communications technologies, a communications system uses a carrier aggregation (CA for short) technology to support a requirement for larger bandwidth, that is, two or more carriers may be aggregated for data transmission.
In the CA technology, physical uplink shared channels (PUSCH for short) are usually configured for multiple cells in uplink, to bear uplink data sent by user equipment (UE for short) to a base station. However, a PUCCH is usually configured for only one cell in uplink, to bear uplink feedback information of all cells of the UE. The uplink feedback information is, for example, a hybrid automatic repeat request-acknowledgement (HARQ-ACK for short) and a channel quality indicator (CQI for short).
However, by means of the method in the prior art, when there is a relatively large quantity of cells of UE, load of a cell for which a PUCCH is configured by means of the method in the prior art is relatively large.